Versionsverlauf
Erscheinungsdatum: Noch nicht erschienen & in der Entwicklung Erscheinungsdatum: 1.Januar 2014 Änderungen im Spiel *Turniere: **Das gewonnene Ansehen bei einem Sieg im Turnier während eines Gelages ist auf 20 pro Gewinn begrenzt. **Der Beziehungszugewinn bei einer Stadt für einen Turniersieg ist jetzt auf +3 pro Sieg beschränkt. **Erbeutete Rang 4 Schilder nutzen jetzt den "dick" Modifikator statt "gehärtet". Fehlerbehebung (Bug Fixes) *Turniere können jetzt die 100% Schwierigkeitsgrad erreichen. Die +5% für Adornos Szenen sollten nun richtig funktionieren. *Jube in der Arena wird nicht länger gespielt, um zu verhindern, dass dieser in einer Schleife stecken bleibt. *Das neue Hintergrundbild wird nicht mehr in der Schlacht angezeigt. *Der Preis eines Items wird nicht mehr sinken, wenn es wiederholt bei Händlern ge- und wieder verkauft wird. Erscheinungsdatum: 16. September 2012 Download | Feedback Polls 2.54 Änderungen im Spiel *Aufträge **Auftrag: Truppen ausbilden, jetzt können die erforderlichen Truppen teilweise abgegeben werden mit einer kleinen Verkürzung der Auftragsdauer. Die vollständige Anzahl ist immer noch erforderlich, um den Auftrag abzuschließen. *Wenn mit dem Gastgeber eines Gelages gesprochen wird, erhält der Spieler +1 Beziehungspunkte, auch wenn er bereits über 9 Beziehungspunkte besitzt. (Festlegung auf 50.) *Nachdem eine große Schlacht mit verbündeten Fürsten gewonnen wurde, erhaltet ihr einen +1 Zuwachs in eurer Beziehung zu ihnen. *Das Ausschalten der Beschwerden von Gefährten, führt nun auch dazu, dass sie den Trupp nicht verlassen. *Turnier-Upgrade auf 1.5.3 **Gegenstandspreise haben passendere Qualitätsmodifikatoren, wenn sie verliehen werden. **Gewinnen eure Gefährten einen Gegenstandspreis, weil sie sich im Turnier platzieren konnten, übergeben sie ihn direkt an euch. **Spieler erhalten einen +1 Beziehungsbonus mit jedem Fürsten, der an einem Turnier teilnimmt, das sie abhalten. **Sobald ihr verheiratet seid, erhaltet ihr nicht länger einen Bonus bei unverheirateten Frauen (Brautwerbung), wenn ihr gewinnt. **Beziehungszuwach bei Fürsten & Damen für das Gewinnen eines Turniers während einem Gelage ist jezt auf +/-1 beschränkt. **Verbesserte KI-Entscheidungsfindung beim Waffengebrauch, um die aktuelle Geschwindigkeit einzubeziehen und Lanzen auszuwechseln, wenn die Truppe nicht schnell genug ist, um sie effektiv einzusetzen. **Angepasste Geld- & XP-Belohnungen, um den globalen Schwierigkeitswert zu nutzen, der in TPE 1.5 erstellt wurde. **Die Gesundheit des Spielers wird jetzt auf 100% gesetzt, sobald er an einem Turnier teilnimmt. **Standardstufe bei Tunierteilnehmern von 24 auf 21 reduziert. **Stufenbonus für bestimmte Truppen reduziert von +9 auf +6. **Gefährten- & Fürstenschadensabzug- & zuwachs jetzt auf 40% des vorherigen Wertes. **Beziehungsbonus zu einer Stadt für das Gewinnen eines Turniers auf +3 pro Sieg festgesetzt. *Belagerungen werden auf die Anzahl der Verstärkungswellen begrenzt, wie sie in den Mod Optionen festgelegt wurden. *Auto-Sturmbefehl bei Belagerungsschlachten als Verteidiger deaktiviert für das Team des Spielers *Schlachtweiterführung für Dorfüberfälle und Verbündete der Verteidiger bei Belagerungen hinzugefügt. *Neue Mod-Optionseinstellung: Aktiviere Pop-Up-Nachricht/ Pause, wenn ein feindicher Trupp in Sicht komt und man schnell reist. *Neue Option im Installationsprogramm, die es erlaubt das Mod nicht nur in Englisch, sondern auch in Deutsch, Französisch und Polnisch zu installieren. *Zufällige Banditenausrüstung hinzugefügt. *H.T.s Archery Tweak (Bogenschießen-Optimierung) wird verwendet. Fehlerbehebung (Bug Fixes) *Der Bericht zu diplomatischen Beziehungen verkürzt jetzt das "Großfürstentum der Vaegier" auf "Großfürstentum", damit es den Beziehungswert zum Spieler nicht überdeckt. *Sigmund sollte nun zufällig in Tavernen auftauschen und alle 3 Tage die Stadt wechseln. *Turniere **Schildschlag sollte jetzt in wieder in Turnieren funktionieren. **Fürsten sollten einen Beziehungsbonus mit Euch erhalten, nachdem ihr ein Turnier gewonnen habt, an dem sie teilgenommen haben (falls zutreffend). *Freelancer **Verbuggter Auftragsabruch bei Untreue/Anklage des Fürsten, bei dem ihr eingeschrieben seid, wurde korrigiert; der Spieler wechselt die Fraktion mit dem Fürsten. **Gesprächsfehler/ Hängenbleiben, wenn man aus der Freistellung in den Dienst zurück kehrt oder gefangen wird, wurden korrigiert.. *Buchkorrekturen: das Aufklärungs-, Erste Hilfe- und Wegfindungsbuch wurden in Nachschlagewerke statt Studienbücher geändert, das Charisma-Studienbuch funktioniert jetzt *Abschlussproblem beim Gildenmeister Auftrag "qst_persuade_lords_to_make_peace" korrigiert, so dass weitere Aufträge von einem Gildenmeister erhalten werden können, von dem man den "Macht Frieden"-Auftrag hatte. *"Bringt Korn"-Auftrag entfernt nun das Korn aus dem Spielerinventar, große Säcke erhalten einen Bonus. *Skriptfehler in den "Berichte"-Präsentationen sollten nun korrigiert sein *Truppendialog korrigiert für den Gameplay & Expended Truppen I4 Schwadischer Jacobite *Kleinere Tipp- & Stringfehler korrigiert (siehe hier) *Die Ländereien-Präsentation zeigt jetzt nur noch aktive Königreiche an. *Die fehlenden Modelle für den Imperialen Kriegsbogen der Vaegier wurden ergänzt. *Fehler im Installationsprogramm korrigiert, dass einige Texturen in die falschen Ordner installierte. Erscheinungsdatum: 29. Mai 2012 Download | Feedback Umfrage 2.53 Änderungen im Spiel *Turniere **Das erforderliche Minimum für die Verleihung von Überlebenspunkten wurde von 3 auf 4 Teilnehmer erhöht. **Der Schwierigkeitsregler wurde neu angeordnet und ist nun nach der Anzahl gegnerischer Teilnehmer anstatt der Gesamtzahl aller Teilnehmer sortiert. The difficulty slider settings have been reordered to sort by number of hostile participants instead of number of total participants.Dadurch sollten die Wettwerte etwas geglättet werden. **Die Wettwertberechnung des Turniers wurde angepasst. ***Der Schwierigkeitsgrad hat nun direkten Einfluss auf den Wettwert. ***Der Schwierigkeitsregler selbst hat einen untergeordneten Einfluss, um entgegengenommene Wetten in schwierigeren Kämpfen zu verbessern. ***Einsatzwerte in Kämpfen, die groß genug sind, um Überlebenspunkte zu erhalten, berücksichtigen dies nun, wenn bestimmt wird, wie schwer es ist eine Wette zu gewinnen. **Der Schaden von Armbrüsten wurde erhöht. **Ihr könnt nun einen Kampf mit der TAB-Taste verlassen, wenn ihr bewusstlos geschlagen wurden, allerdings erhält dann jeder überlebende Teilnehmer des Turnierkampfes 3 Punkte. Eine Fragefenster erscheint, um eure Entscheidung, den Kampf zu verlassen, bestätigen zu lassen. **Gefährten und Fürsten erhalten jetzt eine passive Verbesserung ihres Schadens sowie eine passive Reduktion auf den erhaltenen Schaden basierend auf ihrer Stufe. Wenn die Truppen sich Stufe 25 nähern, wird ihr Bonus schrittweise auf 0% gestellt, d.h. je näher der Stufe 25, desto kleine der Bonus. **Der Geldpreis wurde von 7.500 aus der Floris 2.5-Einstellung auf 3.000 reduziert. **Der Siegpreis wir nung gewichtet durch eure kumulative Gesamtschwierigkeit (der % Wert, der vor jeder Runde angegeben wird) ***Gegenstandspreise verschlüsseln diesen Wert gegenüber dem Schwierigkeitsregler. Preise haben jetzt erhöhte Qualität. ***In Runden, in denen ihr bewusstlos geschlagen wurden, wird die Hälfte des Schwierigkeitswertes zu eurem Gesamtwert addiert. **Das Menü "Turniereinstellungen" im Lagermenü wurde entfernt. Diese Optionen wurden jetzt in die allgemeine Mod Optonen-Seite integriert. *Freelancer **Die Möglichkeit einer anderen Truppenart zugewiesen zu werden (wenngleich eines niedrigeren Ranges) wurde hinzugefügt, die gesamte Ausbildung kann auf den Rekrutenrang zurücksetzen, wenn gewünscht. **Vollständige Erläuterung der Beförderungeignung/-uneignung zum Aufstiegsbaummenü hinzugefügt (wird angezeigt, wenn die Erfahrung ausreichend, aber die Werte ungenügend sind). *Neue Mod Optionen: Ändere Auto-Sturmbefehl, wenn der Belagerungsturm die Mauer erreicht, ändere Truppenzuweisung bei Alliierten unter eurem Kommando - eure Truppen vs. "Basis-"Infanterie, Schützen, Kavallerieabteilungen. *Sigmund - "Freilandser"-Meister Änderungen **Führt nun einen normalen Tavernendurchlauf (wie Buchhändler, Gefährten usw.) durch bis er angeheuert wird zu bleiben (wiederholtes Eintreten, verursacht nicht mehr, dass er erscheint). Leicht erhöhte Rekrutenzahl, wenn er angeheuert wurde, um an einem Ort zu bleiben. **Nutzt "Kasernen"-Verbesserungen, um mehr und besser ausgebildete Rekruten anzubieten **Zum Gehilfengehalt hinzugefügt, wenn er in eurer Halle (nicht in einer Taverne) verweilt; der Dialog wurde angepasst, um dies widerzuspiegeln *Der Basislohn für Landsknechtsverträge wurde von 80% des Truppenunterhalts auf 75% reduziert. *Geringe Veränderungen bei der Ausrüstung des Sklavenjägers und des Sklavenmeisters. *112 neue Banner wurden aktiviert, aus denen der Spieler wählen kann Fehlerbehebung (Bug Fixes) *Turniere ** In Turnieren werden nicht mehr 2 Punkte an Teilnehmer vergeben, die die Runde verloren haben. * Harte Kanten zu den Muiderslot-Modellen hinzugefügt. * Landsknechtsverträge sollten keinen "Teile durch 0"-Fehler mehr enthalten, der zu einer Auszahlung von 4.000.000 Denaren führt. * Der "Schwarze Bildschirm des Todes" ("black screen of death") aufgetreten bei der Charaktererstellung seit dem Warband-Update 1.150 sollte nicht länger auftreten. Die Banner auswahl wird nicht mehr während der Charaktererstellung ausgelöst, aber wenn ihr ein Banner erhalten solltet, könnt ihr eines (auf der Weltkarte) auswählen, sobald das Spiel begonnen hat . * Freelancer ** Gefährten die sich auf Mission befinden, wenn ihr anwerbt, versuchen zurückzukehren. ** Das Spiel nach dem Anwerben beim Dienst als Marschall ist nicht länger fehlerhaft aufgrund vorangegangener Niederlagen/Gefangennahmen ** Weitere Fehler bezüglich der Gefangennahme wurden korrigiert: kein anhaltender Hinweis auf eurer Charakterseite, keine Duplikate eures Charakters, die irgendwo gefangen sind, beides sollte den Geld-verschwindet-Fehler beheben (benötigt Bestätigung) * Berichtmenüoptionen haben zutreffende mno_ ids in Dev Suite für Übersetzer * Fehler bei einigen (garnisonsbezogenen) Patrouillien, die nicht als zum Spieler gehörend gekennzeichet werden, wurde korrigiert. * Benutzerdefinierte Schlachten funktionieren wieder; PBOD-Befehle, Formations-KI, usw. -- alle Schlachtfeatures aktiv. * Pre-Battle Orders & Deployment ** Alle Befehle vor der Schlacht sollten wieder funktionieren und auf der Position "einrasten" bei Schlachtbeginn ** Abruch Speerwall, Salvenfeuer und Plänkeln korrigiert * Neubenennung des Schwadischen Grünen Kleides (welches eigentlich blau ist). * Leichte Verschiebung von Burg Yruma auf der Karte, so dass es nicht mit Bäumen kollidiert. * Die folgenden Szenen wurden korrigiert: Burg Derchios, Burg Etrosq, Burg Knudarr, Burg Jamiche, Burg Tilbaut, Burg Uhhun, Belagerungsszene und Taverne von Halmar, Belagerungsszene Rivacheg, Taverne in Tulga, Belagerungsszene Uxkhal. Grafische Änderungen * Mipmaps wurden den Normalmaps hinzugefügt (Korrigiert visuelle Fehler bei entfernten Rüstungen) Den Versionsverlauf älterer Versionen des Floris Mod Pack (1.0 - 2.52) könnt ihr der englischen Wiki entnehmen. en:Version_Log Kategorie:Allgemeine Themen